The Guys' Turn
by Cerulean Dreams
Summary: Sakura has decided that it's time for Eriol and Syaoran to become friends, switching their bodies and forcing them to become friends. CONFLICT! How will they survive, and what would they do to change back? [ET and SS] R&R plz! FINISHED! YAY!
1. The Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters; Clamp does.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is kinda like part two of 'A Change of Soul,' but it has no connection to it, except the fact that Sakura and Syaoran are together and Eriol and Tomoyo are together. Hope you all like it! And I'd like to apologize in advance if I misuse any words; I'm not that good with Japanese. ^_^ But, I didn't use very many. And sorry for taking so long. Are you ppl still with me here? Anyway, please review after reading it! It would really mean a lot to me and make a difference. ^_^ Love ya. Ja.

Summary: Syaoran and Eriol have somehow switched bodies. *conflict* What will they do next, and how will they change back? E+T and S+S 

Speaking: "_____"

Thinking: _____

My inputs: (______)

**~*The Guys' Turn*~**

by Cerulean Blue

Part Two

A young man with dark midnight blue hair, pale smooth skin, and azure eyes framed in glasses, was slowly loping to school in a cheerful mood. As he turned the corner, he bumped into a certain coffee colored hair classmate with stern auburn eyes. 

"Gomen…oh it's you," said the familiar voice of Li Syaoran. He stopped himself from saying 'gomen nasai' when he realized that he collided with Hiiragizawa Eriol, whom wasn't exactly his favorite person. 

"Gomen nasai, descendant," Eriol replied. "and thanks for your concern too," he said sarcastically.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get to school so you can get out of my face, Hiiragizawa."

"That's fine with me, though I don't see why you despise me so much. After all, you do have some of my genes, little descendant," Eriol answered nonchalantly. 

"You're just so annoying! Practically every time I see you, you have that mysterious smirk on your face. Don't you have anything better to do than toy with people?"

"Hai, of course I do."

"And what is that?"

"Well, to disturb you." He grinned.

Li let out a frustrated sigh and said through gritted teeth, "When we get to school, I'm ditching you, and you'd better leave me alone!"

"Whatever you say, but you wouldn't want to disappoint Sakura-san now would you?" His grin grew even wider, but Li merely glared at him and continued walking.

After a few more minutes of enmity radiating from Li and hysterics shining from Eriol, the two finally reached Seiju High School.

Finally, I can get away from that annoying baka! Li thought.

Eriol chuckled inwardly. I got to him again. I'm good He smirked. Although Li-san isn't my favorite person to be with, I have to admit that he does bring color into my day, everyday. Arguing with him is amusing for me, but aggravating for him

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san," Li said in a much calmer and nicer tone.

The raven-haired beauty with pale purple eyes and pale creamy skin smiled pleasantly and answered back, "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled a genuine smile and wiped off his malevolent grin. "Ohayo, sweet Tomoyo-chan." He gave her a morning kiss.

Her smile shined once again. "So you two walked to school…together?!" she asked, surprised. She obviously knew that those two couldn't survive even an hour with each other.

Eriol grinned and nodded, while Li scowled and nodded. 

"Well, that must have been interesting," Tomoyo said.

"Indeed. We had a nice little chat. It was short though," Eriol answered. "My little descendant here was yelling at his great-all-powerful-sorcerer-ancestor. His words pieced my heart like a million daggers," he pretended, and put on a fake sad puppy face.

So Tomoyo decided to play along. "Syaoran-kun! How could you be so rude to your ancestor/my poor Eriol-kun? He's so sweet. You should be sorry." Her words were dripping with irony.

"Yea, Li-san. Did you hear what she just said?" Eriol added.

"Oh, stop it you two," Li retaliated. "You two will get it when Sakura-chan is here."

They laughed.

"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. You're outnumbered, so we should spare you this time," Tomoyo teased.

"Yea, sure," Li responded.

Then the bell suddenly rang, marking the beginning of class. The other students began to file into the classroom, while the sensei walked in. 

"I guess Sakura-chan is going to be late again," Tomoyo said to no one in particular.

When she said that, there was a loud sound of someone skidding across the tile floors of the hall outside: Sakura. Then they all heard, "Hoeee!" which was definitely Sakura. She rushed inside the classroom and looked up at the clock; she was right on the dot. "Whew, I'm not late."

She walked swiftly to her seat and greeted her three best friends, one of which was her boyfriend. She reached over to give him a short peck on the cheek and returned to her seat. Li blushed at the smiling beauty before him, even though they were together already. 

The teacher, as usual, was giving out another morning lecture. And as usual, it was very boring, though the students were instructed to pay attention and absorb all the information. 

Eriol, who knew about everything already, occasionally stared off into space. He daydreamed about being with Tomoyo and torturing Li with his witty remarks. He then looked at the silky hair of Tomoyo, and played with her long, wavy tresses.

She turned around. "What are you doing, Eriol-kun?"

"Just playing with your beautiful hair," he replied as if he was supposed to do that.

"Well, pay attention." She smiled and turned back around. 

The teacher then noticed Eriol not paying attention, giving him a glare that said, 'pay attention, Hiiragizawa, or get detention.' But he just pretended to take notes and pay attention. Then he cast a spell to create the illusion that he was listening and taking notes, when he was actually still spacing out.

I just can't concentrate today. Oh well, good thing I know everything already and have magical powers Eriol thought. 

When Eriol cast that spell, Li noticed the sudden energy burst from Eriol, and decided to look over at him. Eriol smiled and waved, but Li merely frowned and glared. 

"Something wrong, Li-san?" the sensei asked, noticing Li glare at Eriol, who still had the illusion up, making it look like he was listening, and that Li was glaring at him for no reason.

Li blushed in embarrassment, answering "Iie, sensei," to the teacher. That Hiiragizawa got me in trouble again! Grrr! I'm gonna get him back for this…somehow. And if I can't think of anything, I could always give him a taste of my Chinese martial arts training techniques Li fumed. Eriol, seeing the rage in Li, inwardly exploded with laughter.

I got him again, and I didn't even try this time Eriol thought. 

Soon, lunchtime arrived. (Gomen nasai for skipping ahead, demo there isn't much happening in class, except for more death glares coming from Li and teasing smiles from Eriol.) The students eagerly strutted out the classroom. Li hurriedly pushed Sakura out the door, hoping to get away from Eriol, but Sakura wanted to wait.

"Syaoran-kun, what about Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun? I don't want to leave them," Sakura asked.

"It's okay, they'll catch up," Li answered, pushing her gently outside.

"Okay then." So they left first.

"I wonder why they didn't wait for us this time," Tomoyo thought out loud.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, my little descendant just wants to escape from me," Eriol answered her. 

"Okay then. Ready to go?"

"Hai."

They walked to the usual cherry blossom tree. 

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo waved cheerfully, receiving two welcoming waves from Sakura and Syaoran.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted back, motioning for them to come join them. The two of them sat down and unpacked their lunches.

"So, does anyone have plans after school?" Sakura asked.

"Iie," they all replied. 

"Did you want to go somewhere?" Syaoran inquired.

"Iie, just wondering." But she had a mysterious grin playing on her lips.

"What do you have in mind, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," she said, innocently.

"Sakura-chan definitely has something up her sleeve," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.

"We'll find out what it is later," Eriol answered. "Do you want my sweet plum, Tomoyo-chan?" He smiled sweetly at Tomoyo and handed her a ripe purple plum.

"I would love it. Want my blueberry muffin?" 

"Sure."

They exchanged food items. They had a cute little habit of swapping snacks at lunch everyday.

 Tomoyo bit into the plum. "Mmm. This is sweet!"

"Hai, demo not as sweet as my plum blossom." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, referring to her. 

"Aww, you're so sweet." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"If simple compliments earns me that, I should compliment you more often," he teased.

"Oh, stop it. You know that you can have a hug or kiss anytime you want."

"How about now?" He spread out his arms, waiting for her to leap into his grasp.

"Of course." And of course she embraced him.

"Aren't they so kawaii together, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said to Li.

"Hai, I guess so. Demo, I think Tomoyo-san would be happier with someone else. I don't understand how she can stand Hiiragizawa, let alone love him like that."

That earned him a smack on the back. "Syaoran-kun! How could you say that?! They're perfect together! And Eriol-kun is very nice if you would just get to know him."

"Like that'll ever happen." He sort of chuckled at his next thought. "Ha. Me and Hiiragizawa? Friends? That'll be the day."

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I guess I could be a little nicer to him…once in a while."

Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. You'll be nicer to him and both of you will get along after I get through my plan Sakura thought. 

After school, the four of them walked home. On the way, Eriol and Tomoyo were walking in front while Sakura and Syaoran were walking behind them. Both couples were engaged in conversation. 

"Tomoyo-chan, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the amusement park next week?" Eriol asked her. 

"I'd love to! I wanna go on the new roller coaster first! It seems fun and exciting, at least from what I can see from the commercials," she said.

Then Sakura tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder. "Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"Could I talk to you? Syaoran-kun, could you talk to Eriol-kun first? I'd like to speak to Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said. 

"All right," Syaoran grumbled.

"Hai, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I've got a plan."

"I knew it! You were thinking about it at lunch, ne?"

"Hai."

"Well, what are you planning to do?"

"Um, you know how Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun are always arguing? Well, mostly Syaoran-kun."

"Hai?"

"I think I've got a way to bring them closer together and make them get along."

"What are you going to do?"

A frowning Syaoran turned to face the two girls, while Eriol was beaming. Eriol had gotten to Syaoran again. 

"Syaoran-kun, turn around. I'd like to speak privately with Tomoyo-chan."

He sighed and returned to his torturing conversation with Eriol.

She turned back to Tomoyo. "Anyway, I was thinking that I could use my cards to make them switch bodies. Then they'll be forced to get along; otherwise, they'd make huge fools of themselves. I think that they'll make a compromise to not do foolish things with the other's body, and get along." (Boy was she wrong! You'll find out later ^_^)

"I guess that would work, demo would you be able to do that to Eriol-kun? He's pretty powerful," she replied, a little skeptical.

"I think I can manage."

"Good. So when are you initiating operation switch?"

"How about when we get to my house?"

"Sure. The sooner the better. I'd like to see how they'd react. Demo they'd probably be complaining the whole day."

"Hai, demo they'll get used to it. I guess I could say I won't change them back until they finally reach a harmony."

"Lets hurry to your house."

Seeing that they were no longer speaking confidentially anymore, Eriol held Tomoyo's hand and pulled her up to him. 

"So, anything important?"

"Iie, just some stuff."

He gave her a suspicious look, then brushed it off as nothing significant. 

After a few more minutes, they finally reached Sakura's house.

"Would you guys like to come in for tea, since we don't have any plans?" Sakura asked.

"Sure."

The gang entered the Kinomoto residence, and was greeted by its welcoming yellow walls. Eriol and Syaoran seated themselves on opposite couches. 

"Tomoyo-chan, could you please get the tea? I'll be right back," Sakura said, as they exchanged grins. 

"Sure, Sakura-chan."

Sakura ran up the stairs to her Sakura Book, which was lying on her desk.

"Hey Sakura-san! What's the rush?" Kero greeted while intently playing video games.

"Konnichiwa, Kero-chan. I'm gonna use my cards to switch Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun's bodies."

"Oh. This could be interesting. And it'll give me a chance to make fun of that Chinese gaki." He chuckled.

Sakura didn't really pay attention to him. Instead, she focused on releasing her staff. "O key of the stars, ancient forces near and far. With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" Swirls of wind picked up and blew around the young card mistress. Her pink staff was revealed. She twirled it around and threw a pink and gold Sakura card before her. "Change Card! Release and switch Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun's bodies!"

The spirit flew out of the card and down the stairs. 

"I wonder what Sakura-chan's doing up there." Syaoran said.

"Hold on, why do I feel a Sakura Card on the loose?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo went up to Eriol and kissed him before the Change Card hit him and Li, thinking that it would be the only way to distract him from concentrating on the Sakura Card at large.

They were knocked off the sofa. They groaned in pain. "What was that?" Eriol asked, confused.

"WHAAAAAAA! Hiiragizawa! Give me back my body!" Li shouted.

"Huh?" Eriol looked down, but now he couldn't see his pale skin anymore, nor could he feel his thin glasses anymore. "NANI?!…what happened?!" When he looked up, he saw his body looking back at him. Then suddenly, he returned to his usual collected self. "Dear descendant, don't you think I want my own body back also? I mean, why would I want your scrawny little body when I can have my own buff one?" he teased.

"Dream on Hiiragizawa! I'm way more muscular than you'll ever be!" Li retorted.

"Now, little descendant. Is that any way to speak to your very important and all-powerful ancestor?" he teased.

"Just shut up! We have to find out what happened and change back."

"It was probably Sakura-san. This is probably what she was smiling about at lunch."

Then for the first time since Li got to know Sakura, he got kind of mad at her. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! GET DOWN HERE AND CHANGE US BACK!!!!!" he shouted.

Sakura calmly skipped down the stairs. "Hai, Syaoran-kun?"

"I said CHANGE US BACK!! I don't want to be in Hiiragizawa's body. It's just too weird. I spend a lot of time trying to avoid him and ignore him, and now I can't even look at myself in the mirror, because all I'll see is that baka!!" he kind of shouted again. 

"Calm down, Li-kun," Tomoyo soothed in her gentle voice. "It's nothing to loose your temper over."

"Nothing to loose my temper over? Nothing to loose my temper over?! I just lost my body and got this worthless pile of Hiiragizawa's skin and body!"

"Hey, Li. Don't shout at Tomoyo-chan that way! It wasn't her fault!" Eriol defended.

Syaoran blinked, realizing what he just did. "Oh. Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-san. I was just frustrated," he said in a calm tone and smiled apologetically at her.

"No need to apologize, Syaoran-kun. I understand," she said, giving him a pleasant smile in return. 

Now they all faced Sakura. 

"Sakura-san, would you be so kind as to reverse this spell so that I can obtain my original body?" Eriol asked kindly.

"Gomen nasai, Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun. Demo I can't do that."

"Doshite?" Li inquired.

"Because I only changed you two because you two argue so much. So I will only reverse this spell when you two finally reach a harmony and get along. Until then I will only stand by and watch."

Eriol was still as calm as ever. But Syaoran was frozen, eyes wide. 

"Sakura-chan! Just change us back because you know that it'll never happen! Or it will take forever for us to really become good friends!"

"Gomen nasai, demo if that is the case, I will wait forever."

"Sakura-chan!!!!" Li protested. "I can't wait forever! Unlike Hiiragizawa, I actually have a life!"

"Iie! Nothing doing. You heard me and you know that you can't do anything. So you might as well get used to it and start respecting Eriol-kun!" She began to feel agitated. 

"I'm not too perturbed with this," Eriol spoke calmly. "Demo, I'd like to change back." 

"Well, I'm NOT fine with this, demo I guess I'll have to just live with it for a while," Syaoran sighed defeatedly.

Eriol, on the other hand, was quite amused. He didn't mind this switch as much, and it was providing entertainment for him. So it wasn't as bad as it was for Syaoran. 

One week later

"Mou, Hiiragizawa! It's been a week already, and we're still not back to normal!" Syaoran grumbled. "Could you please just pretend with me that we're friends so that we can change back already?!"

"Iie, little descendant. You heard what Sakura-san said. This is for our own good, and we have to learn our lesson," Eriol mocked. "Sometimes she can come up with the cutest little schemes." He didn't mind as much since it came with free entertainment from Li's outbursts.

"This is not cute! This is ridiculous! We can't live like this!!" Syaoran continued to complain. "Fine then. If you won't do as I say, I'll have to resort to blackmail!"

"Li! Even I didn't think you'd stoop to such a low level! Besides, what are you gonna do anyway?"

"I'm gonna make you look like an idiot in front of everyone, which won't be hard, since you already are one. I'll just have to elaborate on the picture for everyone to see." And for the first time since the switch, Eriol's infamous smirk returned to his face. But this time, it wasn't him who was controlling it; it was Li. For the first time, Li smirked his great ancestor's smirk.

"Dear descendant, you do realize that you are embezzling my smirk, right?" 

"Oh, I know. This is just the beginning, Hiiragizawa. By the time I'm through, you'll be begging to obey my orders."

Now it was Eriol's turn to smirk. The sneer looked odd when appearing on Syaoran's lips, though. "Little descendant. Brave, little naïve descendent. Did you ever consider that I could do the same with your body?"

"Hai, demo, you're too respective to do anything that bad."

"We'll see about that." 

And so it begins; the destruction of their well-preserved reputations.

To be continued

A/N: Got nothing to say except stay tuned for the next chappie and review. Arigatou. Ja. 


	2. Reputation Obliteration

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to the great Clamp.

A/N: Hi all. Enjoying the fic so far? Well, nothing really happened yet, but things are going to change in this chp. I was gonna make it a one shot but it was too long, so here's chapter two. Sorry if it's too OOC! Enjoy and Review! ^_^ And thx to those of you who reviewed. I was hoping for five reviews before I updated. I'm trying to make this humor, but I'm telling ya ppl, it ain't easy! At least not for me. anyway, back to the fic.

Chapter two: Reputation Obliteration

The Guys' Turn 

The next day at school was vile. The two were messing around in each other's body and doing things that would get them in big trouble or cause gasps to resound from all the other students around.

Eriol/Li's body was dressed as usual and his hair was ruffled as usual. He wasn't planning on doing anything unless Li/Eriol's body did something outrageous. But he didn't think that Syaoran would do such a thing, so he sat calmly in his seat in the classroom. But boy, was he ever wrong. 

Li/Eriol's body walked in with a blonde, or rather yellow, mohawk with blue highlights (traces of his natural hair), tight brown high water slacks, and a hot pink shirt, making Eriol look like an idiot. Once again, that notorious smirk was on Li/Eriol's body's face, as he strutted towards the real Eriol in Li's body. 

Eriol/Li's body was outraged. Syaoran's angry expression (which we all know and love) had returned to his face as Eriol controlled it, eyes bulging. But in his mind, he remained calm and collected. Well, my little descendant has decided to stoop so low as to that just so he'd get his body back huh? Well, we'll see about that. But then again, he's making me look like a fool!

"What do you think now?" Li/Eriol's body sneered. "Do you like my new outfit, or rather _your _outfit seeing that it's _your _body wearing it. You know if you like, I have matching punk glasses to replace these boring thin spectacles," he said evilly, gesturing at Eriol's glasses. He laughed maliciously. (The glasses aren't actually matching, but you get the idea. And can you just picture our dear Eriol like that? ^_^)

"What are you doing?! Change me back to my uniform!" Eriol/Li's body fumed.

"Why should I? I'm sure all of our friends and classmates love your new look." He smirked, seeing all the weird looks the other students were giving them. I can't believe I'm that desperate to get my own body back that I have to stoop to this! Oh well, at least everyone thinks it's Hiiragizawa and not me he thought.

"Li! This is an absolute disgrace! You had better change before the sensei gets here, or else you're dead!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Are you changing first?"

"Not until I hear what you're gonna do."

"Change now!"

"No thanks. I think I'll stick with these clothes. They're actually kinda comfortable. Maybe that's why the geeks in television shows all wear funky clothes like this." Li/Eriol's body had that grin on his face again, as he walked around to show everyone his 'new look'. 

GRRRRRR!!!!!! I'm gonna get him for that! No one messes with the reincarnation of Clow Reed like this! Eriol thought, and took a breath. I must remain calm. He's not going to get to me 

He then got up and left, retreating to the restroom, where he was gonna do a little magic of his own. Making sure no one was around, he released his staff and conjured up a whole new outfit. Now Eriol/Li's body was wearing a tight hot pink tutu. It included the puffy skirt, ballerina shoes, and little pink bows in his hair. Once he was done, he looked in the mirror to see how horrible he looked. And he did look horrible. It looked as though Li's cousin, Meiling, made him wear that for fun and put the bows on for him.

Wait, I need one more thing to complete this 'lovely' outfit. Ah yes… he thought, as he called upon his magical powers again. This time he conjured up a pink fluffy movie star shawl; the kind with a lot of feathers. He wrapped his huge fluffy scarf around his neck and looked in the mirror again. 

"Perfect."

He sashayed out of the restroom, pretending to act like he thought he was all that, making Li look even stupider than his real body looked. Other students passing in the hall gawked at him, and one burst out laughing, making Eriol feel triumphant. Someone even whispered to her friend, "Oh my goodness! Li-san looks ridiculous! I never knew he was gay! I think my crush on him just died away!" She looked as though she would puke all over the hall any second now. Eriol had to chuckle at this remark.

---------------------------------------------------

Back in the classroom, Li/Eriol's body was telling corny jokes and drawing hideous pictures of the sensei on the chalkboard. Then he moved on to making fun of everyone and messing up all the papers on the sensei's desk.

"Hiiragizawa-kun? What has gotten into you? You're usually so calm and courteous. Now look at you," Chiharu asked, concerned. 

"Well, I've found that being nice and courteous gets you no where. So I've decided to change that. Besides, don't I look a lot better now than before?" Li was surprised at himself, making up stupid excuses and lies at the top of his head. It just wasn't like him. But the fact that he wanted to change back to his real form fueled his anger and lies.

"Uh, to be honest, I liked you better before you 'changed'," Chiharu said, carefully choosing her words. 

He smiled a cynical smile. "Well, that's just because you don't know style when it's standing right in front of you. But anyway, are you ready for today's test?"

The first remark hurt her, but she let it slide. "I think so. I've been studying hard. What about you?"

"Oh, I didn't study."

"I guess you don't need to even study, you're so smart. You never get anything lower than an A."

"Not exactly. Would you like to know my secret?" The cheeky leer reared up again onto Eriol's lips.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, sometimes when I don't feel like studying, I just refer to this." He went over to the teacher's desk drawer and took out the answer book.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Don't you dare touch that book again! You're not a cheater! I know that you are a good person and an excellent student. Now put that book back!" She was outraged that Hiiragizawa Eriol, star pupil, would even think of such a thing.

"Nani? It really helps. Maybe you just need a little taste of it for yourself."

"I certainly don't need 'a little taste' of it! And neither do you! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just got bored with my old boring self, so I've decided to change my image. It's no big deal. Calm down."

Suddenly, a voice came from the door. "Ahem. You're not the only who can change, you know," Eriol said with his notorious evil smirk that now resided on Syaoran's lips.

Gasps came from every direction. Syaoran's eyes widen so wide that if it were any wider, his eyeballs would fall out.

"Hiir- I mean Li! What the hell do you think you're wearing?!" Syaoran roared, almost saying Hiiragizawa instead of his own name.

"Well, your outfit inspired me to change my image also. I need to express myself too, and this tutu makes me feel really pretty. And besides, it also lets my legs have a little more air than the uniform pants," Eriol/Li's body replied calmly. "See, my legs get all sweaty at P.E.…" Eriol continued, trying to make Li sound disgusting.

Li/Eriol's body pulled him aside and yelled loudly into his ear, "CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Why should I when you won't change me back? Look on the bright side. Now people will know your true self." He smirked.

"This is NOT my 'true self' and you know it. Now change me back!!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else—" He didn't get a chance to finish as the sensei just walked in, although class didn't start yet. 

"Good morning cl—" The sensei cut himself off as he saw the pictures of him on the board. "All right. Who drew these ridiculous pictures?"

"I did sensei!" Li/Eriol's body answered enthusiastically, raising a hand. Eriol/Li's body glared at him. 

"Oh. We have a confession eh? Well, I'll let you off with standards then."

"Actually, I only confessed so that you'll think me as an honest trustworthy student and let me off easy. And being the fool that you are, you fell right into my little trap."

"Oh, playing games with me eh?" the sensei answered, fuming. "Well, guess what? You've just landed yourself a week's detention and a trip to the principal's office! When you get back, I expect you to be in your school uniform! Now come up here!"

"Why certainly," Li/Eriol's body replied coolly. "I expected this to be coming. And quite frankly, I'm glad because now I don't have to listen to your monotonous lectures," he continued, trying to sound like the real Eriol.

"Out!!" the sensei yelled at him. But he merely took the note calmly and walked out casually.

That ought to do some damage to Hiiragizawa's rep Li thought as he continued his walk to the principal's office.

Back in the classroom, Eriol was furious. That little bastard descendant of mine is going to pay for this!! "Uh, sensei? Please allow me to clean up the mess on the chalkboard for you," he said.

"Uh yea, sure. Sure," the sensei replied, not noticing his outfit from the rage that boiled inside of him at the moment.

Delighted Eriol/Li's body went up to the chalkboard, but he didn't erase the monstrous pictures of the sensei. Instead, he only added to them. "Hmm. This picture is all wrong. It needs more wild hair and bulging eyes and bad breath…"

"Li-san, what are you doing?" The sensei had turned around at his remarks.

"I was just fixing the pictures for you. See, he left out all these details that I just added for you." 

"So you would like a piece of me too? Trying to follow in Hiiragizawa-san's footsteps?"

"Actually I think I'd like a piece of your ear. It's very well shaped. And Hiiragizawa is an excellent student. We should all follow him. Why, he's like a role model to me." He went back to his seat. Tomoyo and Sakura just entered and took their seats too.

"Good morning Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san," the sensei said distractedly. 

"Ohayo sensei," they both replied. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun, where's Eriol-kun?" they both said again.

"He's busy at the moment." Just when the sensei was about to get back to rebuking Eriol/Li's body, Eriol/Li's body kissed Tomoyo mercilessly and passionately in front of everyone, trying to upset the sensei even more. The whole class was watching with gasps.

Surprised, Tomoyo pushed him back lightly. "Eri—I mean Syaoran-kun! What are you doing? And what on earth are you wearing?"

"I was bored, so I decided to add a little spice into my life." He smiled, but she gave him a warning look. 

"That's enough Li-san! You will be joining Hiiragizawa in detention and the principal's office! Come and get your slip for the principal! And I also expect you to be in uniform when you return."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will go whether you like it or not!"

"Make me." Eriol/Li's body just remained seated. The sensei came over. "Go now or else you'll earn an extra week of detention!"

"I think I'll just take the extra demerit. You know, it sounds like more time for me to ridicule a sensei."

"Stop your snide remarks. You will go to the office NOW."

"Oh all right. If I must. No need to get nasty you know." He got up lazily and walked out. But before he did, he turned around and faced Tomoyo. "See you later sweetie."

"OUT!!" the sensei shouted.

Tomoyo and Sakura were utterly shocked. "W-What happened?" Tomoyo asked Chiharu. Chiharu filled her and Sakura in on everything. When she was done, both were boiling. "Ooo. When we get to them, they'll be sorry!" Sakura said to Tomoyo, who answered, "Yea, we'd better have a little chat with them later."

"Alright class," the sensei began, as the bell just rang. "I'm in a bad mood this morning, as you can see, so all of you take out your textbooks and read chapters five to ten and do the review work after each lesson. I expect all of it to be done by the end of the class. Start now," he said, while erasing the chalkboard. Everyone groaned. Someone even muttered with disgust, "Gee thanks Hiiragizawa and Li!"

The day dragged on, and Eriol and Syaoran didn't return until it was lunchtime. They returned and handed the sensei a note right when the bell rang. The class proceeded to depart while Sakura and Tomoyo remained. They took their boyfriends by the ear and dragged them out to the Sakura tree. "Ow, ow, ow. Ouch. That hurts. Why are you two dragging us by our ears?" Eriol asked.

"How could you two do something like that? You're supposed to get along, not destroy each other's image!" Tomoyo said when they reached the cherry blossom tree.

"Well, my descendant, here, was so desperate to get his own body back that he dressed himself, or dressed my body, up in a ridiculous outfit, and threatened me. So naturally, I had to retaliate."

Now it was Sakura's turn to interrogate them. "Syaoran-kun! How could you do such a thing to Eriol-kun? Like Tomoyo-chan said, you're supposed to get along, not make it worse! And look what you did to Eriol-kun's hair!"

"Well—I—uh—I just wanted by body back," he answered.

"Well I told you that I will only change you two back when you get along, so how would that help?"

"I threatened him. I said that if he didn't pretend with me that we were friends already, then I'd make him look like a fool in front of everyone."

"Syaoran-kun! You're missing the whole point of this! I only did this so that you two would become friends! Now be nice to Eriol-kun!"

"But—I—" He then looked into the eyes of a furious girlfriend, and gulped. "Alright, I'll try."

"That's right. Be nice to me, Li-san," Eriol said mockingly.

"Eriol-kun! That goes for you too!" Tomoyo chided.

"Alright. But you know, I'm always nice to him."

"I mean it!"

"Okay, okay." 

Sakura took charge now. "Okay, apologize now."

"Gomen nasai, dear descendant."

"Sorry," Li grumbled reluctantly.

"Now behave you two, or else!" Sakura continued.

"Or else what?" Li/Eriol's body inquired.

"Don't start that again!" Tomoyo cut in.

"I was just kidding, calm down you two," he said to them. 

While they cooled off, Eriol had to whisper to Li, "They're treating us like little children, and they're the monstrous parents!"

"Yea, something we actually agree on, Hiiragizawa," Li whispered back.

"Wait, let me change my hair back!" Looking around, he released his staff and fixed his hair. "Much better."

"Actually, I think it was better before," Li said, feeling the hair above him.

"Oh, be quiet, descendant."

"So what happened to your ridiculous outfits?" Tomoyo asked Eriol/Li's body.

"Well, the principal confiscated them and forced us into these loner cloths," he answered. 

She giggled. "You know it feels weird talking to you while you're in Syaoran-kun's body; it seems like I'm taking to him."

"All the more reason to persuade Sakura-san to change us back!" he said hopefully.

"No, I don't think Sakura-chan will listen. She's staying firm on this one. I asked her to change you back last time, but she wouldn't. I thought she was being a little harsh on you two, but she didn't think so."

"Oh well. Maybe sometime soon, a miracle will happen and Li and I _will_ become good friends."

"Haha. Maybe. You know, Li-san is a great guy too. Just get to know him better."

"Easier said than done." Just then the bell rang, and the gang went back to class. Now, the couples separated. The girls had science while the guys had gym. 

While walking there, Li turned to Eriol. "Now are you willing to play along with me and pretend we're friends, so we can change back?"

"Not a chance. You still need to learn to respect me," he replied with that teasing smile.

Li growled. "Don't you even want your puny body back?"

"Yes, of course I do, but this is not the way."

Sighing, he gave up trying to persuade Eriol; after all, Eriol was the one that was good at these things.

On entering the gym, they sat down in their lines and prepared for some physical activities. The coach walked in and stared down at them. "Class, today we're doing laps in the pool. Everyone, please move over by the pool in your lines. The first team to finish their laps may sit and rest while the other teams do more laps. Got it? Good."

Eriol and Syaoran were expert swimmers, so they stayed at the back of the line, to pick up their team in the end; and they were in separate teams.

The coach blew his whistle, and the teams were off. Every person on every team was racing their best. Nearing the end of the race, Syaoran and Eriol's teams were in the lead, but Li/Eriol's body's team was a little ahead, and that person tagged Li/Eriol's body first. He dived into the pool, ready to give it his all, when he realized that he would be making Eriol look good. Soon, an evil scheme unfolded in his evil little mind; instead of swimming, he decided to feign drowning. So halfway across, he stopped, and 'drowned'. 

"Help! I'm drowning!" he cried, alerting the teacher. "Help!" He was splashing about, waving his arms around like a maniac, and occasionally dunking his head in the water and blowing bubbles.

Everyone stopped racing and looked. When Eriol/Li's body saw this, he decided to 'drown' also.

"Help! I'm drowning too!" he cried, alarming the teacher.

"Yamazaki! Go rescue Li and I'll get Hiiragizawa!" the coach yelled, diving in the water. Yamazaki dived in as well, yelling, "I'm coming to get you, buddy."

Soon enough, the two were lying on the wet tiles around the pool, coughing up chlorine water.

"What happened to you two? Both of you are two of the top swimmers!" the coach asked, surprised.

"Well, you see, I'm not actually a great swimmer at all. All those other times, I guess I just got lucky. Maybe if you would allow me to use a float?" Eriol/Li's body said, trying to make Li look bad. 

Li/Eriol's body's eyes bulged.

"This is not a laughing matter, young man. Now, why were you two pretending to drown?"

"Well, we thought it would be fun to receive CPR from one of the girls," he rejoined, now trying to make Li look like he was desperate for girls.

Li/Eriol's body's eyes grew even bigger.

"That's it, you two! I'm sending both of you to the principal's office. You can explain yourselves to the principal!" the sensei fumed.

"That's fine with me. I've been meaning to talk to him about his toupee; he needs a new one. I think the one he's wearing now is beginning to mold," Eriol/Li's body answered, rubbing his chin, and pretending to think intently on the matter.

"Do not insult the principal! I will add a week's detention for you two to think about this."

Li/Eriol's body's eyes grew bigger still.

"Why, that's very kind of you, giving us detention. You know, that'll give us more time to plot more conspiracies."

"Get out of my gym NOW!!" the coach hollered, pointing to the door. "The rest of you, ten more laps! Move! Move! Move!" Everyone groaned and complained, then obeyed.

Li/Eriol's body's eyes nearly popped out, but he was speechless. On walking to the principal's office, he regained his voice. "Hiiragizawa! What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was only explaining to him the reason for your strange behavior in trying to drown yourself. And what were _you_ doing? Trying to make me look like a fool who doesn't know how to swim?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was trying to do. Now tell me what you were doing, telling the sensei all those stupid things!"

"No need to thank me. I know you're grateful for my services in earning you demerits and these wonderful trips to the principal's office." He smiled and entered the office.

The principal looked up. "You two again? What did you do this time, boys?"

Eriol/Li's body handed him the note.

"I see. Well, then how about I give you two troublemakers cleaning duty for a week for the entire school? How does that sound?"

"Great, when do we start?" Eriol/Li's body replied, smiling.

"You can start next week. This week, I already have someone for that job."

"Sure thing."

"Now, really, boys, what were you thinking? Why are you causing all this trouble?"

"Our lives are so boring, so we decided to liven it up."

"Yea, we're sick of listening to all the old hags order us around," Li/Eriol's body cut in. I've been quiet long enough. It's time for me to make him look bad!

"Well if that's how you really feel, boys, then it's time I give you my obedience lecture."

Both of their eyes bulged and they turned to each other.

"Boys, you must respect your elders and…" And that began the lecture that lasted for an hour and a half. After that, they were finally let back to class, but they both came out looking like this: @_@.

They walked in silence until Li/Eriol's body sputtered, "That_was_horrible!"

"Tellme_about_it," Eriol/Li's body replied.

Upon reaching the classroom, (P.E. was over by now) they sat in their seats. But before long, Li/Eriol's body had gotten them another week of detention, and another trip to the principal's office.

"What did you do that for?" Eriol/Li's body asked, while walking back to the principal's office.

"Well, I thought I ought to return you the favor for getting us detention in gym class."

"How very thoughtful of you," he replied sarcastically.

This time, Li/Eriol's body handed the principal the note. "If you two are sent back to me again, I will suspend the both of you for a week, understand? Now, what is the matter with you two? You can't get enough lectures or something?"

This time, Eriol/Li's body was too tired to respond, but Li/Eriol's body answered. "Yes, we just love your beautiful lectures. Please begin when you're ready," he said sarcastically, with a pleasant smile plastered on.

"Very well, but perhaps you need trash picking duty for lunchtime too; for a week." Then he began yet another lecture. Honestly, how do principals do it? It seems they have a prepared lecture for every occasion.

Then after about fifty minutes, this time with spit flying everywhere from the principal's enthusiasm, the two were free to go to their last class. Again, they exited with that dazed expression: @_@.

"Hiiragizawa_I'll_makea_dealwith_you. Lets not get in anymore trouble for the rest of today."

"I_agree. Besides_I'mtoo_tiredto_eventhink_aboutanother_lecture."

Finally arriving at the correct classroom, the two entered and, for the first time that day, behaved.

The last period went by slowly, but soon enough, school was over for the day. Eriol and Li had stopped doing things to get the other in trouble, except for an occasional trick on the sensei or something. 

Li and Eriol's two weeks of detention, one week of cleaning duty, and one week of trash picking duty was to be served starting next week, so Eriol had time to go to the music room to rehearse with Tomoyo. The whole gang went this time. Sakura and Syaoran sat on the desks to listen. 

Of course, Eriol played the piano while Tomoyo sang along. After the first song, though, Eriol had to complain.  "Li-san, you're fingers are too short and stubby. It's hard to play with them."

"Shut up Hiiragizawa! My fingers are perfectly fine! And they are way better than these!" Li retorted, poising up Eriol's fingers to show him.

"They are not!"

"They are too, and at least I have some color. Your fingers are so pale they're practically white and dead!"

"Don't make fun of my skin tone! And you know Tomoyo-san's complexion is like mine, so you're also insulting her! So you should shut up!"

Before Syaoran had a chance to retaliate, Sakura cut in. "That's enough both of you! Stop fighting! At this rate, you'll be stuck like this forever! And I know you certainly don't want that, now do you?"

"No, but—" they both said in unison.

"No buts!"

Their face fell, so Tomoyo decided to say something. "Uh, I think we've had enough practice for now. Lets go home, everyone, shall we?"

"Alright. I'm tired," Eriol responded. 

"Lets go," Sakura added. 

It had been a long and eventful day. The guys walked the girls home first, and Li was about to go to his own when Eriol tapped him. 

"Nani, Hiiragizawa?" he said exasperatedly.

"Listen, Li. I'm really sick of this too, and now I'm willing to pretend to be friends with you so we can change back. And it'll also make Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san really happy. So everyone wins."

"SUGOI!!! Finally! I've been waiting for this to happen for a week and a half. What took you so long to reach your senses?"

"Never mind that. So we'll be 'friends' starting tomorrow, right?"

"Right! It's amazing; we actually agree!"

A/N: There's chapter two. I have chp three planned out, but not completely. Drop a few suggestions, will ya? Anyway, thx for reading, hope you enjoyed, and hope you review now! ^_^ Ja.


	3. Prison Buddies

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS at all.

A/N: Hi again. Sorry for the delay, but homework has been hectic! The teachers are nuts, doling out homework like it was candy! Anyway, I've reread my old chapter 3 and it was boring, so I replaced it with this one. The beginning will sound the same, but there will be a change of events later on. Hope you like it! As always, read, enjoy, review, and thx. Luv ya. ^_^ 

Chapter Three: Prison Buddies

The Guys' Turn 

Eriol and Syaoran walked to Eriol's manor to plan out their scheme. It was the first time they had actually worked together, let alone survive being in the same house with no other friends around. 

"Konnichiwa Eriol-sama. Is that the Chinese boy you're always mocking?" Spinel asked, flying in to greet him.

"Indeed. Where's Nakuru-san?"

"She's in the kitchen, making heaven-knows-what."

He chuckled. "Could you ask her to bring us some tea?"

"Sure thing." Flying into the kitchen, he called for her. "Nakuru-san. Nakuru-san! Where are you?" the winged creature asked, for the kitchen was covered in flour, clouds of it hovering around everywhere.

"Right here, Suppi-chan! Come and find me," she teased, hiding behind the refrigerator.

"Nakuru-san! This is no time to play games. We have a guest in the living room, and master wants some tea. And my name is Spinel Sun, not Suppi!!"

"Aww, come on. I'm sure master won't mind the wait. Now come find me, Suppi-chan."

Sighing, he flew through the now subsiding flour, cautiously looking around everywhere, ready for a surprise attack. He neared the frige, and was just passing by Nakuru's hiding spot when, "Got ya, Suppi-chan!!!" She pounced out from behind, and grabbed him, trying to shove a cup of sugar down Spinel's throat.

Coughing and spitting, Spinel spat, "Nakuru-san! Would you *cough cough* please just get the *cough cough* tea for Eriol-sama?!"

"Stop being so grouchy, and I will," she perked, running to the cabinets. "So, who's our guest? Is it Tomoyo-chan?? I haven't seen her for the longest time!"

"No, actually it's the card mistress's boyfriend, Li-san."

"Li-san?! What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they've got something up their sleeves."

"Hmm, speaking of sleeves, do you think I should roll my sleeves up, or leave it down?"

"I really don't care. And what are you wearing? You have a girly top on and manly pants."

"Well, I thought I'd try something new," she said, still overly cheery.

"Go change, and I'll serve the tea, you transvestite," he rebuked.

"Transvestite?"

"It means cross-dresser, you dimwit! Now go change, before Li-san sees you."

"I knew that. You don't need to get nasty." Sticking out her tongue, she left, sneaking up to her room to change.

"Honestly, that Nakuru-san could drive even the most composed people insane!" he cried, while lifting up the silver tray above his head, and floating out of the now flour coated kitchen.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"So what's your plan, evil little descendant?" Eriol/Li's body asked, seeing the mischievous grin on Li/Eriol's body's face. "Let me guess. You made a plan at home in advance, hoping to use it in case I agreed to follow suit?"

"Yup. I've three plans, in case one of them doesn't work. Plan A is to go to Sakura-san's house right now, put our arms around each other in a congenial way, and smile, telling her that we're friends. If she doesn't believe us, we'll elaborate. If that doesn't work, we move on to Plan B. Plan B is we go to Tomoyo-san's house and convince her to help us persuade Sakura-san. If that doesn't work, we move on to Plan B1, which is you try to persuade Tomoyo-san with your so-called 'charms' to help us. Then we go to Sakura-san's house and again, try to convince her. If that doesn't work, we move on to Plan C, which is the most painful one yet."

"You've certainly thought through this, haven't you? But painful?" Eriol/Li's body asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hai, painful."

"What, are we going to go to Sakura-san's house and shed our blood in front of her, until she can't stand it anymore, and yields to our request? Kinda smart, in a dumb way, I suppose, seeing that she can't stand seeing you get hurt and so much bloodshed."

"Iie, you baka! We're not going to cut ourselves with knives!"

"With daggers, then?"

"Will you just let me finish?"

"Alright, calm down. Don't have a cow."

Sighing exasperatedly, he continued. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Plan C is we have to go to school tomorrow and pretend to be friends for the entire day, or at least in all the classes we have with Sakura-san; just put on an act of friendship in front of her; you know, the old 'show, don't tell' theorem."

"Interesting, but it's not so painful to be nice to your dear-all-powerful-great-ancestor, now is it?" he said mockingly, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"For me, yes. Extremely excruciating."

"Aww, now that's no way to speak to me."

"No, but this is: shut up you f***ing bastard!" (I don't cuss at all, so it's weird typing it, but it fits in this case, don't ya think? ^_^)

Spinel had chosen that exact moment to enter the room with the tray of tea. "Li-san, as our guest, I must ask you to please refrain from using profanities, especially against Eriol-sama."

Blushing brightly, Li/Eriol's body grumbled an apology, "Gomen nasai." But it was weird seeing him blush, because it looked as though it were Eriol who was blushing, and he hadn't blushed since he and Tomoyo got together.

"It's quite alright," Eriol answered, while chuckling and taking the tray from Spinel. "Arigatoo, Spinel Sun. Now could you let us have some time alone to work things out?"

"Of course. I'll be in the den." With that, Spinel flew into the other room, and dove right into another long intellectual novel.

When Spinel was out of sight, Syaoran turned to Eriol. "I'm not sorry. I'm only sorry for saying it in front of Spinel-san."

"Very well, but let's get back to those plans of yours, shall we?"

"Yea, sure."

"Lets try Plan A now."

"You mean go to Sakura-san's house _now_?" Syaoran asked, emphasizing the word now.

"Hai. The sooner the better, right?"

"Got that right."

Syaoran took his things and exited toward door. Eriol shouted, "Nakuru-san, and Spinel-san, I'm going out. Be back soon," before leaving. 

"Sayonara, Eriol-sama," came Spinel's voice from the den. 

"Okay master! Ja ne!" Nakuru called back, coming down the stairs to see them out.

On their way to Sakura's house, Eriol suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Li-san. We never had our tea."

"So what?"

"Nothing. I'm just a little thirsty, and a cup of tea would just hit the spot right about now."

"We'll get tea at Sakura-san's house after she changes us back," Li/Eriol's body replied gruffly.

"But I'm parched. Lets stop by a teahouse and get some first."

"No! We're going to change back first!"

"But I'm thirsty! Now lets go to that store," Eriol/Li's body pushed, pointing to the nearest teahouse.

"Urgh! Fine, but hurry up!" Li/Eriol's body shouted, angrily. 

They crossed the street and into the store.

"Calm down. You wouldn't want me to dehydrate your body, would you?"

"Just get the stupid tea!"

"Okay." He dug in his pocket to get his wallet. "Uh…dear, sweet, generous, kind descendant of mine, I seem to have forgotten my wallet," he said innocently, looking at Li/Eriol's body. "Could you take the tab on this one?"

"WHAT?! I'm NOT paying for YOUR tea!"

Everyone in the quarters looked at them. "Uh, nothing to worry about; just a friendly quarrel. Go back to your tea, everyone," Eriol/Li's body said, sweatdropping. He then faced Syaoran. "Please. I'll pay you back later."

"Fine. But I'm just doing this to get out of here. The minute we're changed back, you're paying me back!"

"Okay, you stingy descendant."

Li/Eriol's body grudgingly handed the clerk the money and dragged Eriol/Li's body out of the shop by the collar with Eriol hopping on one foot.

"Thanks," Eriol said, drinking his tea with satisfaction, once they were a safe distance from the teahouse. "This is good."

"Whatever." Scowling, he added, "I'm never doing that again! The next time something like that happens, I'm leaving you there, and you can find a way out on your own!"

"How very thoughtful of you," he replied sarcastically.

"You made me look like an idiot in there, and you've disgraced the family name."

"Don't worry about it. Your mother doesn't know about it. Besides, everyone would think that I was the one that exploded in there."

"So? My mother could find out."

"How?"

"She has her sources."

"Well, if she does, I don't think she'll mind; she's very respective of me."

"Whatever. Hurry up! I want to get there as fast as possible!"

They continued on silently.

Thinking, Eriol had to wonder aloud. "So, descendant. What are you going to do first when you get your body back?"

"Well, I would run home and take a long shower."

"Why? Are you tired?"

"No, I just need to get the stench out. You reek."

"I beg your pardon! You're the one that reeks! When I am returned to my own form, I'm also taking a shower _and_ washing my clothes."

"Fine by me, but I do not reek. You're the one that smells like garbage. So I might even have to burn my clothes."

"I certainly don't smell like garbage," he retorted. "If anyone does, it's you."

Finally, they had reached Sakura's house. "Shh. We're here. She'll hear us bickering," Li/Eriol's body warned. They stepped up to the porch and prepared themselves before ringing the bell.

"Okay, Hiiragizawa. Put your arm around my shoulder and I'll do the same to you." 

They did so, and plastered on huge anime smiles. "Don't smile like that, Hiiragizawa! You'll give us away!"

"Alright! I can handle my own smile," Eriol rejoined. He then rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" they heard Sakura say through the door.

"It's us, Eriol and Syaoran," Syaoran said, trying to make it sound like they were now good friends, using Eriol's first name.

"I'm coming." She opened the door and greeted them with a genki smile. "Konnichi wa! What are you guys doing here? Want to come in?"

"No thanks. We just wanted to let you know that we're friends now, so you can change us back," Syaoran said, smiling all the while.

"Yea, Syaoran isn't that bad, once you get to know him," Eriol added.

"Yea, Eriol is a fun person to hang around with, now that I really know him," Syaoran faked. In his mind, he pictured himself throwing up at those words that just came out of his mouth.

Sakura stood in the doorway with a suspicious expression, cocking up an eyebrow. "Nice try you two," she said, before closing the door in their faces.

They sweatdropped.

"Sakura-san! We really are! Sakura-san!" Li tried, but no one answered.

Giving up, they quickly removed their arms from the other's shoulder. "Ugh. It was so hard to say those things that I said about you!" Syaoran cried while they stepped onto the sidewalk. "And it still didn't work!"

"I know the feeling. It was weird saying those things about you too."

"Lets go to Tomoyo-san's house now," Li/Eriol's body suggested.

"Yea, lets get going." Eriol/Li's body sighed. "And I was so ready for my cleansing bath."

"Oh shut up, Hiiragizawa!"

"Fine, have it your way."

The rest of the walk to Tomoyo's house was silent. 

_I wonder if Tomoyo-san will help us…_ Eriol thought. __

"Hey Hiiragizawa, you think Tomoyo-san would help us, seeing that she never wants to disappoint Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmm, you read my mind."

"Ha. Even if I could read minds, I would know better than to probe your twisted mind."

"It was just a figure of speech. You don't have to ridicule me with every little thing."

"Yea, whatever."

"Finally, we're here," Eriol said, looking up at the enormous Daidouji mansion. He pressed the button to the intercom next to the gate. 

_Buzzzzz_ "Daidouji residence. How may I help you?" came one of the maid's voices.

"Yes, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. We'd like to see Tomoyo Daidouji please."

"One moment please."

In a few moments, the large black gate opened, allowing them to walk to the front porch. The door was already opened by the maid. "Please step this way. Mistress Tomoyo will see you in a moment." They were ushered into the living room, where there was a tea set sitting on the coffee table. "Please help yourselves to some tea," the maid said, leaving the room and going back to work.

When the maid was out of earshot, Syaoran exploded. "LOOK! There's tea here!! I didn't have to buy you that tea that was WAY overpriced!!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"You've been here a million times!!"

"Well, I haven't been here for a while, so I guess I forgot."

"My ass you forgot!!"

"It doesn't matter. I'll pay you back later."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Well—I—point is, we wasted time there, I wasted my money, and you embarrassed me!!"

Right then, Tomoyo walked in. "Hey guys. What are you fighting about?"

"Never mind that, Tomoyo-san. You have to help us!" Syaoran cried.

"Help with what?"

"Help us convince Sakura-san to change us back. We can't live like this!"

"Well, I tried before, and she won't budge. She's really firm on this one."

"Please Tomoyo-san! I need my body back!" Eriol added. "Please!" Eriol said, puppy face pout on full blast.

"Me too!" Syaoran rejoined.

"Well…I guess we could go to her house now and talk to her," Tomoyo said.

"Yea lets go!" 

"Should we take a limo or just walk?"

"Limo!" Syaoran shouted. "We need to get there as soon as possible!"

"Sure." Tomoyo called on one of her drivers and they were off.

The three of them slid into the last row of the limo, squirming on the leathery seats. "To Sakura-chan's house please."

"Sure thing, Mistress Tomoyo," the driver answered.

"And fast too! This is urgent!" Syaoran added, popping up his head behind the driver.

"Uh sure." _Why is Mistress Tomoyo's boyfriend so feisty today?_

As they drove on, the three of them chatted with the radio on. 

"Hey, um could you possibly drive a little faster? This is urgent," Syaoran piped up, sticking his head up behind the driver's seat.

"Yes sir."

The car sped up a little and they were making good time. Then five minutes later, "Um, could you please drive a little faster? This is still urgent," Syaoran said, popping up again.

"Yes sir."

The car sped up more this time, just on the speed limit. Apprehension brewed inside of Syaoran. Then ten minutes later, "Uh sir, would it be possible for you to drive just a tad bit faster?"

"Sir, I'm on the speed limit. I cannot go any faster than this."

"Well, there are no cops around here, so it wouldn't matter."

"Sir, I—"

Syaoran cut him off and exploded, waving his fist anime-style behind the driver's seat. It was like something just took over him. "Just drive faster! At this rate, we'll never make it there! This is urgent and we need to get there ASAP! Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir! Sorry sir." As his job, he had to obey the orders of his passengers. Reluctantly, the driver sped up to about 45 miles per hour.

"Li-kun! Calm down. We don't need to go this fast. Just stop worrying about it."

"Gomen Tomoyo-san. I think I'll sit in the middle section."

"Okay." 

He crawled over to the middle section, pushing a button that activated the black-tinted window, which came up between the middle and last row to block him off from Eriol and Tomoyo in the back seat. Now it was just him in the middle row and the driver in the front row.

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling that we're about to go way past the speed limit?" Eriol said to Tomoyo.

"Probably because we are," she replied, referring to Syaoran's demands of the driver.

"Sir, full speed ahead!" Syaoran shouted.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, I can't possibly go any faster! I'm already at 50mph! I must slow down now if I'm to make the turn into Mistress Sakura's drive way."

"You'll make it. Just speed up!"

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse. We're nearly there so I must slow down, otherwise we'll crash into her house!"

"Well just get us there quicker! It doesn't matter if we crash into the house. Li can pay for the damages."

Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped in the back seat when they overheard his shouts.

"I'm doing the best I can. We'll be there in a minute, sir." _Why is Mistress Tomoyo's boyfriend so crazy today?_ he thought.

Syaoran sighed and finally relaxed. _Whoa. What came over me like that? _he thought.

In about a minute, the driver swerved into Sakura's driveway, knocking down several trashcans, trash spilling over the lawn. There was a loud banging of the cans, and screeching of tires, leaving skid marks. Using his intercom button for the limo, the driver announced their arrival to the passengers.

The three stepped out, Tomoyo leaning into the driver's window. "Arigatoo gozaimasu."

"No problem, but next time, would you please warn me about your boyfriend beforehand so I can get someone else to drive?" 

She giggled. "Gomen nasai. It won't happen again, but I'll call you if I need a lift home."

"Okay, have fun, Mistress. Sayonara." He drove off, glad that Li/Eriol's body was out of the car.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. _Ding dong, _it rang while a genki Sakura opened the door. "Konnichi wa minasan! Come on in."

The three of them entered and sat on the couch. On the coffee table was more tea.

"See! There's tea here too!!" Syaoran cried angrily to Eriol.

"Well, I didn't want to bother her."

"Argh! You really know how to irritate me."

"I'm a blood relative. That's what we do."

"So how are you two holding up?" Sakura cut in merrily.

"Not so great," Eriol answered, though in his mind he thought _What do you think?_ He wasn't trying to be mean, but seriously, he was getting sick of Sakura's little trick.

She giggled. "Maybe I will have to wait forever…" she joked.

_No kidding_ Eriol thought secretly, but smiled pleasantly to keep up appearances. "Um, Sakura-san, do you think you could possibly change us back now? We're both exhausted."

"Nope," she replied quickly, turning to Tomoyo and starting a girly chat. 

Eriol sweatdropped and fell anime-style. "Your turn," he said to Li.

"Uh Sakura-san, could you please just change us back? This is really getting out of hand. I mean this is our lives you're playing with."

"I'm not playing with you, I'm…" she paused, searching for the right word, "teaching you two a lesson in friendship."

"Uh…" Eriol and Syaoran turned to Tomoyo. She looked back at them. 

"Sakura-chan, I really think you should change them back. I mean look at them," she said, gesturing for them to put on their best puppy face pout.

On cue, they did so when Sakura turned to look at them. (Aww. Can you just imagine them like that? ^^) 

"Kawaii, but nice try. I'm immune to those things now."

The two hung their heads and sighed a mushroom puff.

After another hour, they gave up and left. 

"So, are we walking or taking the limo again?" Syaoran asked when they were outside of Sakura's house.

"Uh, I think we'd better walk this time," Tomoyo said, deciding to spare her driver.

"Yea, the way you went ballistic before could get us all killed. Then when they bury us, I'll have to stay under your tombstone instead of my own!" Eriol kidded.

"Yea well I'd have to lie under your tomb while Sakura-san weeps in front of my own tomb."

"Well, it'd be your fault anyway."

"No it wouldn't! It'd be your fault for starting this whole thing!" Syaoran cried, eyes bulging, his face larger, and waving his fist in the air all anime-style.

"Actually, you're the one who keeps yelling. I'm just the object of objection to you."

Soon, both were yelling loudly and waving a fist, almost slugging a lady passing by. Then they had moved on to grabbing a fistful of each other's hair.

"Eriol-kun! Syaoran-kun! This isn't gonna help your situation so stop arguing!" Tomoyo cried over them. They stopped and stared at her, blinking. "Both of you, slowly put down the hair and step away from each other."

They slowly released each other's hair. "That's it. Now step away from each other."

They did so, still looking at her. Both now had ruffled hair and looked quite ridiculous to passersby. 

"Now come on. Lets go home." They shook their heads and were back to normal, walking to Tomoyo's house. Once there, they bid her goodbye and started towards Eriol's mansion. 

"Hey, you know what?" Eriol asked, turning to Syaoran.

"I don't really care."

"Well, I'm telling you anyway. That tea that you bought was luscious, and I'm thirsty again. Could I possibly loan another three dollars?"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!!"

"Please? Don't you want a healthy body when you get it back?"

"You're NOT going to fool me with that 'your body is going to dehydrate' thing! I'll be fine."

"It's just one cup of tea! I'll reimburse you later!"

"IIE! Nothing doing!"

"Hmm, I guess I know where Sakura-san gets her stubbornness now."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Well then will you lend me three dollars?"

"NO!"

"Fine! Then I guess I'll have to steal a cup of tea, and they'll arrest me, thinking it's you they've got!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know even you wouldn't do such a stupid thing. I'm leaving and you can pay me back tomorrow at school." Turning the other way, Syaoran walked home on his own, not realizing the consequences of his actions; Eriol smirked to his back. 

"Well see about that," he muttered silently. He began walking back to the teahouse. On entering, he ordered a cup of tea. When the clerk handed it to him, he simply replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm short on cash, but you'll let me off this time, won't you?" he said seductively, leaning on the counter toward the lady cashier who was about his age.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have the money, I can't allow you to have that tea."

"Come on, just this once."

"I'm sorry, but it's store policy."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to do this!" he cried, running out of the teahouse with the tea.

"Hey!! Get back here!" the cashier shouted after him. Instantly, she grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Police? Yes, a boy about 16 years old just stole a cup of tea. Uh huh, uh huh, yea, okay," she said into the phone, answering the police's questions. They were on their way.

Eriol, on the other hand, was still running away with the tea. "Lets see what my descendant thinks now," he muttered to himself. After he was a block away, he stopped to make sure no one was around before he stuck his straw into the cup. But before he could do so, he heard police sirens coming. "Uh oh."

Before he knew what had happened, the cops had him cornered in an alley. There were helicopters hovering about, more cops and news stations. Apparently, Eriol had been leading them on for a while.

"Drop the tea, and put your hands up in the air!" the police yelled through a megaphone. 

"Gladly," Eriol replied glibly. He threw the tea at the cops and laughed. 

"Put your hands up in the air!" the cop cried again.

"Alright, if I must." He did so while the cop slowly advanced and cuffed him, shoving him into the back of the car. The cameras from the helicopters zoomed in on him. "Hi mom! Look I'm on TV!" Eriol shouted, smiling stupidly. "I love you Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Get in the car, kid!" the cop yelled at him gruffly, shoving harder and slamming the door shut. The police cars raced back to the station, sirens blaring all the while.

At Syaoran's house, Syaoran was listening to soothing music and relaxing. Then he decided to watch some television. Flipping on the TV, he found that every channel had the breaking news report on it. Generally, he didn't much favor these things, since it was usually some thug getting arrested, but since he was in a good mood he decided to just watch it. Tossing the remote on his bed, he began to fold his clothes, his back facing the TV set, and listening to the live report.

"This is Anzala Gowen (I just made up the name at the top of my head so it's weird…) live with breaking news," the reporter reported. "There has been a robbery at a local teahouse. Apparently, a young Chinese boy with brown chestnut hair, matching eyes, fair skin, about 16-years-old, had stolen a cup of tea."

At the sound of that, Syaoran froze and slowly turned around to the TV, turning up the volume. 

"Here is a replay of just moments ago when the young boy was arrested." The scene with Eriol/Li's body being shoved into the police car was displayed.

Syaoran's eyes bulged in rage, and he began cussing and ranting frantically in Chinese at the TV. Grabbing his coat, he stormed out of the house to the police station. "HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!"

Down at the police station, the cops unlocked his cuffs and made him stand in front of the wall with the height measurements, handing him a nameplate thing. (You know how when ppl get arrested, they hold this thing with their name and ID number and stand in front of that wall thing with the height measurements so they can take a picture.) 

"Get ready to have your picture taken," the cop instructed.

Normally, the prisoner would frown or make a mean face, but this case was different. Eriol/Li's body smiled widely and proudly. "Fire away. Hey, should I pose like this? Or like this? Or this?" he said, changing posing positions, obviously poking fun at the cop on duty.

"Just stand up straight and hold the nameplate up." The cop had dealt with violent prisoners, vicious prisoners, and even sadistic prisoners, but never had he ever have to deal with mocking prisoners. 

"Aww, but don't I look much hotter in this position?" Eriol continued to mock.

"Just do as I say!"

"Fine, Mr. Fun-sucker." 

The picture was taken and Eriol/Li's body was thrown into a prison cell with some weird looking convicts. "Hi fellahs. What did you do?" he greeted cheerily. Hearing each of their stories, he found that one had robbed a bank, one had murdered an old lady, one had killed a dog crossing the road while speeding down the block, and one had almost escaped from getting caught from robbing a house at night if it weren't for his light up shoes. He chuckled at the stories. 

"So what did you do?" one of them asked in a croaky voice.

"Oh I stole a cup of tea."

"Is that all? And they jailed you for that? What a bunch of buttholes those cops are!" he cried.

Eriol chuckled; these people did some awful things, but they were okay to talk to. "So, what's there to do around here?" he asked. 

"Well, we could always try to break out again. I mean we've tried that each time we got a new inmate."

"Nah, they'll only catch us again and make us stay longer. Why don't we talk?"

"Sure, why not. But you know, we've been here a while and prison can really change a guy. See that guy over there," he pointed to one of the other prisoners, "cracked about a year ago. He tried to break out by chewing on the bars of the window. As a result, all of his teeth are chipped now…"

"Poor guy. I—" he was cut off by the sound of, "HIIRAGIZAWA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" But this only made him smile as Syaoran burst through the door of the police station. He then heard cops coming to calm Syaoran. 

"Sir, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Syaoran Li!" he cried angrily.

"This way sir. You have five minutes."

"HIIRAGIZAWA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Oh, konnichi wa dear descendant. Have you come to bail me out?"

"Why did you do this?!"

"Because you wouldn't lend me the three dollars. So I had to show you that I really would do something like this. Aren't you proud of me?"

"SHUT UP! When I get you out of here, you are SO dead!" He went back out to talk to the cops.

"Who's he? Your mother or something?" the criminal he was talking to before Syaoran entered, muttered to him.

"Fortunately no, but he sure acts like it, huh?"

"Yea. I'm glad I'm not you right now."

"Don't worry, I'll survive."

"Yea well, good luck."

Eriol chuckled. "Well, looks like I'm outta here," he said, seeing Syaoran back with a cop.

"If I were you, I'd rather stay in this cell where it's safe," the criminal remarked.

Again, Eriol chuckled. "I can handle him. See you around."

"Bye pal," he answered, as the cop unlocked the cell and pulled Eriol out. He was released and the two of them walked out of the station. 

"So, how did you get me out?" Eriol inquired calmly.

Through gritted teeth, he grumbled, "I convinced the cops that you had a mental problem and you escaped from the mental hospital."

"Nice excuse."

Still trying to contain his rage, Syaoran said, "Well, it was easy to come up with, considering it isn't entirely a lie. You really are insane!"

"I gave you my reason for my actions, and they were reasonable. You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? NOTHING?!" he cried when they reached an empty street. "You call getting arrested and sent to jail nothing?! You were on live TV! Breaking news too! And all those people watching at home thought it was ME who robbed the teahouse! What are you trying to do?! Are you trying to make me look like the scum of the world?! Are you trying to get me kicked off my family tree?! Are you trying to destroy me?!" he roared.

"Relax," Eriol answered unperturbedly. "I've got you covered." Muttering incantations under his breath, he called upon his staff and waved it over him. "There. Now no one will remember any of it except for us and that guy I talked to in the prison cell," he said, collecting his staff back.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Why didn't you erase that criminal's mind too?"

"Well, he's sort of a friend of mine now. I don't want to erase a new friendship."

"Hiiragizawa! I do not befriend criminals! And he'll think I'm his friend when we switch back, instead of you."

"So what? It's not like he'll ever find us."

"It doesn't matter! He can still cause trouble for me!"

"Just let it go. Nothing will happen. And if it does—which it won't—I'll erase his memory then."

"Fine. I'm going home now."

"Why are you still mad? Everything's fixed."

"You've disgraced my family name and nearly caused me a heart attack!"

"Aw, were you that worried about me?" he teased.

"You know what I mean! I'm leaving now!" He turned the other way, walking briskly.

"Okay, but thanks for bailing me out! And don't forget, we're friends tomorrow for Sakura-san!" Eriol shouted after him.

"Yea, yea. I know!" he shouted back.

When Syaoran reached his own home, he threw open the door then slammed it shut, walking directly to his training room. (don't know if he has one, but lets just say he does.) He took his anger out on the punching bags, his kicks, and moves, pretending each hit was a direct assault on Eriol. 

After two hours of training and a cold shower, he entered his room and flopped down on the bed. Sighing, he cleared his thoughts and concentrated on one thing. _Hmm, I wonder if I could create a double of myself with my magic and make him pose as me for tomorrow, so I don't have to be nice to Hiiragizawa… _he thought. _Or is there a way to get into Sakura-san's head and make her change her mind…man, if only magic were that good._

He slept on it and had nightmares about it, waking up with a sweat. Panting, he cried to himself, "Even in my dreams, Hiiragizawa haunts me!"

A/N: That's it for now. The next chappi is when Eriol and Syaoran will have to be friends to get their bodies back. Will they survive? Specifically Syaoran? What did you think of this chappi? Now that you've read, and hopefully enjoyed, it's time for you to review. Haha. Thx ja. ^_^ 


	4. A Change of Heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS in any way. =\

A/N: Hehe. Guess what? I'm not dead so plz continue to read and review! ^_^ Anyway, thx for ur kind reviews! I know Eriol and Syaoran kinda went tea crazy in the last chapter but o wellz. The last chappi wasn't that good, but I'm kinda out of it. Gomen. You know the drill. (read, enjoy, review) thx, ja.

Chapter four: A Change of Heart?

The Guys' Turn 

Early the next morning, Eriol walked to school alone, taking in the cool fresh air. _Ah, this feels great. Just like the time Tomoyo-san and I had a midnight stroll that ended up being a midnight/morning stroll…_

Distracted by the crisp morning atmosphere, he didn't sense Syaoran coming up behind, who ran up to him and slapped his arm. "Hey Hiiragizawa."

"WHAA!!" Eriol cried, not having been surprised in ages, literally. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean I get that you want to kill me, but literally? That's going a bit far, don't you think?"

"Hiiragizawa, I was just getting your attention. And it's too early in the morning to start an argument, so would you please refrain from annoying me? …although that's probably impossible for you."

"Well, ohayoo to you too."

"Yea, yea. Anyway, I have one last desperate idea to change us back…"

"Ok. Lets hear it."

"Okay, you could enter Sakura-san's mind and make her _want_ to change us back."

"Nani? You really are desperate, aren't you? Trying to manipulate your own Sakura-san. Tsk tsk."

"Well, it's better than what we're about to go through! Look, just enter her mind for a little, and get back out before you see something private."

A sly grin reared up on Eriol's lips. "You mean something private between you and Sakura-san? Something that I, being her predecessor and your ancestor, should know about?"

"Hiiragizawa! Can you do it or not?!" Syaoran cried, trying to hide his beet red blush.

"Sure, but she'd sense me, of course."

"Can't you hide your aura like you did before?"

"I could do that anywhere but inside a person's mind, unless they have no magical powers. And this is her mind we're talking about. Of course she's gonna sense me. If she doesn't, then something's wrong with her powers."

Syaoran hung his head in defeat and let out a disgruntled sigh. "I guess when Sakura-san really wants something her way, she definitely gets it her way."

"So I've noticed."

"Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun! Matte!" came Sakura's voice from behind.

"Oh great. I was hoping to delay the torture until class started, even though I'm glad to see her," Syaoran mumbled, frowning at the sky, as if asking for mercy. Even more, he began mouthing 'why, why?' to the sky above also.

Eriol merely grimaced at the thought. 

"Ohayoo!" she said, smiling at the two.

Putting on a pleasant smile, Eriol replied, "Ohayoo, Sakura-san."

Seeing Syaoran acting strangely towards the sky, Sakura interrupted his thoughts. "Syaoran-kun, what are you doing? Daijobu?"

He instantly snapped his head back down. "Huh? Daijobu. O-ohayo, Sakura-san."

Seeing that he was 'fine,' she proceeded to tell the two her story about what happened to her that morning. "This morning Otoosan told Oniichan to wake me up while he cooked breakfast."

"Oh…"

"And you know how Oniichan woke me up?"

"How?" Li asked apathetically. 

"He sprayed me with ice water with his water gun! He even scared Kero-chan off the bed, yelling. Then I had to make up some excuse to explain why my toy was screaming! I swear, one of these days…" she pouted.

Eriol chuckled at the tale, while Syaoran spaced out, still trying to think of a last minute plan. "Don't worry, Sakura-san. It's just brotherly love," Eriol soothed.

"Well if it is, then I'd hate to think about how he'd act if he actually hated me." She turned to Syaoran and frowned, seeing him spacing out. "Daijobu, Syaoran-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, daijobu," he returned from his thoughts.

~

Upon arriving at the school, they heard a pleasant melody flowing out the window of the music room. 

_Must be Tomoyo-san getting an early practice,_ Eriol thought. __

The three entered the building, with Sakura babbling on about how annoying Touya was, and put down their things in the classroom. They then walked to the music room to meet Tomoyo finishing her last verse. 

"Kirei (beautiful), Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, on entering. 

"Yup. Nothing less than your best, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura added cheerfully. 

"Arigatoo gozaimasu," Tomoyo replied earnestly with a grin.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing_…and there goes the morning bell.

"Aw man. We just got here, and now it's time for class already," complained Syaoran. Though in his mind he thought, _great. Today, I have to behave in front of Sakura-san, so I can finally change back. Darn! No more tricks to make Hiiragizawa look bad…_

Catching a glimpse of Syaoran's expression, Eriol smirked, knowing exactly what Syaoran was thinking, even without probing his mind. _Lets see how my descendant survives this. I guess there won't be any harm in adding an extra splash of witty remarks today just to annoy him even more. I mean friends DO joke around with each other. _He chuckled inwardly. __

Just seeing this, Li knew exactly what was coming. _Damn that Hiiragizawa! He's probably gonna start acting even more annoying just so I'll erupt in front of Sakura-san! Well, two can play at that game!_ Now it was his turn to smirk, earning a frown from Eriol. 

_What's he smirking about? I'm the only one who's supposed to smirk around here! He's robbing me of my trademark again! _

Chuckling at the sight of the two boys frowning and smirking, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, look. Your plan didn't go to waste after all. Look at the way they're reacting to each other's expressions; they can tell what the other one's thinking just by looking at them."

"Sugoi!"

"So maybe today is the day you'll change them back?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Yup…right after they pass my final test."

"Final test?"

"Yup, I have four tickets to an amusement park that expires tomorrow. So, we'll go and make sure they really are friends and not just pretending in front of me."

"Sakura-chan, you're really getting keen."

"I learn from the best," she replied, referring to Tomoyo.

As the two exchanged smiles, they bid their boyfriends goodbye before walking off to their first class.

Eriol and Syaoran sat in their usual seats at the back of the room as the sensei walked in. "Good morning class. I'm in a bad mood today, so I'll just start the day off with one of my exciting lectures, which I'm sure all of you know and love," he said, mocking the class, and earning him a great groan in response.

As he began, that infamous smirk appeared at the mercy of Eriol once again. _Ah, this seems like a good time to initiate annoyance. _

He shot up a hand in the air and called for the sensei. "Sensei, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, sensei." He walked out to the restroom and stayed in there for a couple minutes, not really needing to use the facilities. Then he made his way back to the classroom and sat down.

Ten minutes later, "Sensei, I need to use the bathroom again!"

"What? You just went."

"I know, but this is an emergency!" He then added in a whisper tone, "It's a number two!"

The class burst out laughing.

"Alright, go."

Once again, Eriol strolled over to the boys' bathroom, not really needing to go. So he decided to keep a tally of the times he went, while he waited his few minutes out. Carving two tally marks on a stall, he grinned and walked out of restroom.

On entering the class, a student remarked, "Li, you take a dump?"

"Actually, yea. Surprisingly, it was a BIG one. I feel a LOT better now. Thanks for asking," he answered coolly, knowing he was making Li look like an idiot.

Taking his seat, the fuming Syaoran gave him a hard jab. "What are you doing?!" he cried angrily in a whisper.

Smiling back, he replied, "Just using the restroom."

"You—"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" The sensei shot him a nasty glare.

"Iie, gomen nasai."

"That's what I thought."

Unable to speak, Syaoran glared at the back of Eriol's head, trying to drill a hole through it.

"Don't bother trying, descendant. No matter how hard you stare, you still won't be able to burn a hole through my mind," Eriol said, predicting what Syaoran was doing.

"Yea, but I can try. Besides, your skull is so thick I don't think anyone would be able to, even with a torch. And that's an understatement."

"Grouchy as usual, I see."

Syaoran had to clench his fists in aggravation. _Just stay calm and don't let that butthead get to you, _he thought to himself.

Minutes later, "Sensei, I must use the restroom again!" Eriol/Li's body cried.

"What? You went twice already."

"I know but I have a bladder problem," he responded enthusiastically in a cheer tone. 

"Let me see your doctor's note."  
Conjuring up a slip, he handed it to the irritated teacher. 

"Alright, you may go."

_What the hell?! _Syaoran thought furiously.

The entire class gave him that I-didn't-know-you-had-a-bladder-problem look, which was not a good thing. But it only made Eriol feel more triumphant.

Returning to the odorous lavatory, Eriol carved in another tally mark. _That's three. Now, how many more times should I go? …Maybe seven times would be sufficient. Yea, that seems about right. Hmm, why don't I add one more thing before I leave…_

On reentering the class, he made his entrance as loud and noticeable as possible, purposely bumping into things and annoying the teacher. 

Then once again, ten minutes later, "Sensei, nature calls!"

Sighing exasperatedly, he replied, "Just go, Li-san. From now on, if you need to go, just get the potty pass and walk out.

"Okay, thanks." Flashing Syaoran an impish grin, Eriol practically glided out of the class. 

_Alright, that's it!_ "Sensei! I need to go to the restroom too!" the real Syaoran cried. 

"You may go after Li-san returns."

"But this is an emergency! I _need_ to go!"

"Do you have some sort of bladder problem also?" he retorted, sarcastically.

"Actually yes. I—uh—" he paused for a moment to find the perfect disorder. "I-I'm constipated!" The class broke out laughing.

"Alright. Go, but hurry up!" the sensei practically yelled, annoyed beyond belief and forgetting to ask for a doctor's note. 

"Thanks!" He ran out, charging for the boys' bathroom.

In the restroom, Eriol was just done carving another tally mark when "HIIRAGIZAWA!!" rang out in the bathroom.

"Oh descendant, I didn't know you had to use the bathroom too. I think that stall over there is the cleanest. Why don't you—"

"Hiiragizawa! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I thought we were supposed to be 'friends' so we can change back!"

"Yes well friends can mess around with each other, can't they?" he answered blithely.

"You know what I mean! Don't you want your ugly body back?"

"Not when you refer to it that way."

"…"

"You keep insisting that your body is buff and masculine while mine is blubbery and floppy, so why should I give up yours?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Eriol/Li's body had a straight face, though inside, he was laughing his senses crazy. 

"This is no time for games! You want your body back, right?!" Li began to worry a little; if he'd learned anything about Eriol, he always got what he wanted; just like Sakura.

He remained solemn.

"Y-you're serious?" Li stuttered disbelievingly.

Savoring his descendant's bewildered expression, Eriol burst out laughing. "Of course not! I was just teasing you. Besides, why would I want _your_ body?"

"Hiiragizawa! That was NOT funny!"

Suddenly, the teacher burst through the restroom door. "Ah ha! You _are_ messing around in here! Well that's it! Urination problem or not, both of you are getting a week of detention! And the next time either one of you needs to use the restroom, you can just pee in your pants or wear diapers! Now get back to class!!" the seething sensei hollered.

"But—" the two began.

"No buts! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" he fumed, pointing a shaking finger towards the door. 

"Hai, sensei," the two grumbled dismally, with their heads down.

Sighing, the sensei decided to wash his face before leaving. When he looked in the mirror, he noticed some fresh carving on one of the bathroom stall doors: farting contest today after school in this facility, signed, Li Syaoran. P.S. don't forget to eat the bean burrito for lunch today if you want an extra boost.

"That's it! It's cleaning duty for those boys!"

On the way back to the classroom, Eriol sent Li a mental message. _You do realize that this is entirely your fault, right?_

_What?! This isn't my fault! This is your fault for trying to sabotage our plan for switching back!_ Syaoran snapped.

_No, everything was fine until _you_ came to the restroom._

_Everything was NOT fine! _

_Look, lets just forget about it, ok? Honestly, I don't know how much longer I can last in this body of yours._

_Fine. _Tired of arguing, Syaoran let that one slide. 

The connection was lost as they left it at that, returning to class.

Now Eriol thought to himself, _darn! I only went to the restroom four times and my goal was seven at least!_

.:~:.

First period passed by quickly, and before they knew it, they had their next class with Tomoyo and Sakura—the moment of truth. Eriol and Syaoran stood in front of the closed door of the class that was about to begin.

"Are you sure you can do this, descendant? Being kind to me for one whole period might just kill you," Eriol mocked.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hiiragizawa. Just don't blow it."

"If anyone's gonna blow it, it's you; or should I say blow up?"

"Just shut up."

"Whatever."

.:~:.

"Sakura-chan, this is it. Any minute now, Eriol-kun and Li-kun will be walking through the door, and they'll have to 'behave,'" Tomoyo said to her best friend.

"I know. I just hope they can do it. I'm kinda getting tired of this too. Although, it _is_ kind of entertaining." She giggled.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't you were so evil," Tomoyo giggled.

At that moment, Eriol and Syaoran walked in with fake smiles plastered on.

"Sakura-chan, you _do_ know that—" Tomoyo tried to warn.

"Tomoyo-chan, they're smiling together! Maybe they really are friends now!"

Not wanting to disappoint her, Tomoyo kept quiet about their ersatz smiles.

The four of them sat in their usual seats while exchanging greetings. 

"Ok class, today we're going to do a mini project about DNA molecules. You will pair up in two's and construct the human DNA molecule using these marshmallows of assorted colors and toothpicks; make sure your proteins and patterns are color coordinated. Afterwards, we can make s'mores. I also brought a burner, chocolate and graham crackers. Now, go choose your own partners."

While the class obliged, the sensei prepared the materials. 

"Perfect," Sakura said. "Tomoyo-chan and I will pair up, so you (Syaoran) and Eriol-kun can pair up and work _together_."

"But-but—" 

"C'mon Syaoran-kun. This is your chance to prove yourselves. I know you can do it." She smiled genkily. 

"Sakura-chan, you're brilliant," Tomoyo giggled.

"Arigatoo. You know, I think Eriol-kun's mischievousness has rubbed off on me."

A grimacing Syaoran turned to face a grinning Eriol. "Great…" he mumbled.

"Well, descendant. This is your chance to prove yourself. I wanna change back too, so think about it. You merely have to stand one period with me, and you'll regain your precious body. Now, are you ready?"

"Yea, yea. Let's get this over with. I've got the marshmallows and toothpicks."

"Great. Let's start building."

Only five minutes passed by before, "Hiiragizawa! You're doing it all wrong! This marshmallow goes here, and this one goes here!" 

Sakrua and Tomoyo looked over with suspicious expressions. 

"Heh, heh." The boys put up fake smiles and sweatdropped.

"Ssh! Not so loud. And this is right. This one goes _here_ and this one goes _here_," Eriol replied, moving the marshmallows that Syaoran had just shifted.

"No! This goes _here_! Look at the picture!"

"Exactly. _You_ look at the picture! It goes _here_!" Eriol retorted.

"Here!"

"Here!"

"_Here_!"

"_Here_!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa and Mr. Li! Stop bickering and finish up your project!" the sensei cried.

"Gomen nasai, sensei."

"Now look what you did!" Syaoran cried in a hushed whisper.

"I did?! It's _your_ fault!" Eriol rejoined in the same tone.

"Just shut up! We'll both shut up and finish this thing if it kills us!"

"Fine with me."

When the two were finally done, their molecule was oddly contorted, as they tilted their head sideways to see it upright. 

"Well, good enough," Eriol commented.

"Yea, who cares. Let's just make s'mores now."

The two walked over to the table set up for the s'mores. Obtaining a stick and a marshmallow, the pair held it over the burner.

"Class, I'm going to step out for a moment to get a cup of coffee. Behave yourselves," the sensei informed.

"Li-kun! You left your napkin here!" a girl called out from behind. 

Eriol turned to see her holding it up and reaching for him. "Oh, thanks." But when he turned back to the marshmallow, he saw that when he turned around to get the napkin, somehow, his marshmallow landed in Syaoran's hair (actually his own beautiful hair). His eyes widened. _Uh oh. My hair!_

Syaoran reached up to his hair. "Why does my head suddenly feel warm?" When he felt the gooey substance in his soft lustrous hair (actually Eriol's hair), his eyes nearly popped out. "Hiiragizawa! What did you do?!"

"Now descendant, remain calm. It was an accident. I'll get some water," he replied in an even tone, though inside, he was chuckling once again.

"My butt it was an accident! What the hell are you trying to do?!"

"I said it was an accident! You think I would actually do that to my own hair?!"

"Well then this is an accident too!" He smothered his marshmallow in Eriol/Li's body's hair.

"Hey! Fine! Have it your way!" He grabbed someone else's melting marshmallow and smothered it on Li's face.

"Ahh! Take this!" He seized other people's marshmallows and threw it back at Eriol…and so began the great marshmallow fight. 

.:~:.

When the sensei finally came back over a period of thirty minutes, the entire room was a sticky mess. There were strands of stretchy, melty marshmallows everywhere, connecting the whole class in a gigantic eatable web. His eyes bulged. "Alright, WHO DID THIS?!" he hollered.

Every index finger in the class pointed to Eriol and Syaoran, who were centered and surrounded, each holding a glob of melted marshmallows. 

"Uh…heh heh. Gomen nasai?" the two rang in unison, sweatdrops and all.

The sensei's eyes flared with a dangerous glint. "That's it! I'm sending BOTH of you the dean's office. Let him deal with you. I've had enough!"

As the sensei hastily wrote out a referral, the two of them exchanged worried looks that clearly said 'uh oh.' Both remembered their last trip to the dean's office: 'If you two are sent back to me again, I will suspend the both of you for a week, understand?' 

When the sensei was done, he practically threw the paper at them, shooing them out. Making their way down the eerily quiet corridor, and creating a sticky trail along the way, the two were lost in their own thoughts.

_Aw man, I'm NEVER gonna get my body back! Gawd I hate that irritating ancestor of mine! All he had to do was cooperate for ONE period. ONE. Is that so much to ask for??_ was Syaoran's first thought.

_Well, we blew it again. When will we ever learn? WHY do we have to learn? We were fine the way we were before…at least then we didn't get into that much trouble…oh man, after the dean kills us, Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san will bring us back to life and kill us again!_ Eriol thought miserably.

"Well, here we are," Li said.

"Yea, here we are," came Eriol's echo.

"Well?"

"Well? Y_ou_ go first."

"No, _you_ go first."

"No, _you_."

"No, _you_."

"No, YOU."

"YOU go first! You're supposed to be the greatest sorcerer ever, and you're afraid of the dean's office?"

"No, it's just that…ladies first." He put on a wide grin.

"Shut—"

Before he had a chance to insult Eriol, the secretary of the office flung the door open. "SSH! Be quiet! We are very busy in here, and we DON'T need additional distractions! Is there something you want?"

"Gomen nasai. We're here to see the dean."

"Well, why didn't you two just come in? It's right down the hall on the right."

"Arigatoo."

Obviously, the pair knew exactly where it was and certainly did not need any directions. But they slowly, ever so slowly, treaded down the hall. 

"So what's your plan now, descendant?" 

"What plan?"

"Well, you always seem to have some plan up your sleeves, so I figure you might have one now."

"Nope. You're dumber than you look, you know. Although I don't see how much dumber you can get." He snickered at his own insults.

"Haha, very funny. But I'm serious. We're about to get suspended here, and you're still rudely mocking your great-all-powerful-ancestor." He grinned.

"Whatever."

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Eriol inquired, reaching for the doorknob.

"Yea sure," Li answered in a dreary tone.

But to their surprise, when the door creaked open, the dean was absent. In his place was a different man. "May I help you?"

"Uh…we're looking for the dean. Is he here today?"

"Actually, no. I'm filling in for him. What are you two here for?"

"Uhh…nothing." Once again, those infamous, phony smiles were back. "We…got lost!" Syaoran blurted.

"Ok. Where were you going then?"

"…the nurse's office. But we see that it's right over there now. Sorry for bothering you. We'll be on our way now. Bye!" With that, the duo rushed out and shut the door. 

"Wow, talk about good luck," Eriol commented on the way out.

"Yea, but what do we do now? There's still fifteen minutes before school's off, and we can't go back to the classroom."

"Well, lets just go to the quad and get something from the vending machine."

"Sure, why not," Li responded, though his voice was monotonous.

When they arrived though, there were narks everywhere.

"Since when did these supervisor ladies work here at this hour?" Eriol said, annoyance in tone.

"I don't know, but run! She's coming this way!" Syaoran cried in a whisper.

They dodged the sight of that yard lady, only to run close to another's field of vision.

"That way!" Eriol pointed.

They ran in the pointed direction, bending behind a vending machine. 

"It's like they know where we're going before we even know," Li panted.

"Yea, they're on to us!" Eriol joked.

"Yea, the guy in the dean's office tipped them off!" Li returned, while the two chuckled.

"Quick, to the staircase!" Eriol said, noticing a supervisor come awfully close.

They ran and sat down. 

"We should be safe for now," Li said, facing his partner in crime.

"Yea."

Then suddenly, both pairs of eyes bulged. 

"D-did we just…_joke_ about something…without making fun of the other one?" Syaoran choked.

"I guess we did…"

"Ok, we've been spending WAY too much time together! Get away from me!"

"What?"

"I said get away from me! We've been hanging around too much!"

"I heard you, but we're still hiding from those hyenas, so I can't get away from you…as much as I'd like that."

Syaoran let out an annoyed sigh, as he peeped out from the staircase. "Coast is clear. Let's go!"

They ran for it and made it just in time for the bell to ring.

.:~:.

Tomoyo watched as Sakura pouted angrily, mopping the floor; the sensei had sentenced the class to clean the entire room while he sat at his desk and read a book. "Calm down, Sakura-chan. It was just an accident and a misunderstanding."

"Still. Those two…grr!!"

"So maybe it's time to switch them back?"

"For what? I said I would wait forever if I had to."

"Well think about it, Sakura-chan. The two of them have always been bickering. That's just how their strange friendship works, though it is still a solid one. Even if neither one will admit it, they have a strong yet different kind of friendship bond. Plus, they've caused a lot more trouble than they did before the switch. Maybe all the disasters were all signs that that's just how it's gotta be. It's time they returned to their true forms."

She sighed. "I guess you're right, Tomoyo-chan. At least I tried."

She formed a bright smile. "Right. You tried and learned. That and the fact that Eriol-kun and Li-kun have grown closer are what matter. You had good intensions. You've accomplished your goal…and gained so much more. I'm proud of you."

"Arigatoo, Tomoyo-san. You always know how to cheer me up. Now let's finish cleaning so we can go home."

"Un!"

After a while, the room was nearly clean again. Then the bell rang.

"Ok class, you may leave. But I expect better of you next time," the sensei warned. "Good day."

The two grabbed their things and wearily walked to the door, opening it at the same time Eriol and Syaoran did, and surprising the quartet.

Syaoran's eyes rounded. "S-Sakura-san!"

"Syaoran-kun, I'm tired. Could you please just explain what happened?"

Tomoyo listened with interest as well, while Eriol helped along the way with Syaoran's tale. When the two were done, Sakura let out an exhausted sigh.

"Why don't we just go home and try to forget about this?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Great idea, Tomoyo-san!" Syaoran piped up, trying to ease the tension.

As the quartet walked home from a tiresome day, none had noticed or sensed a certain redheaded figured watching from a distance with a sneaky smirk.

A/N: So what do you think? I know the restroom part was nasty, but like I said before, I'm out of it. And I know it's dragging on and on, but the last chappi's coming up. Hope you enjoyed anyway! Review plz.


	5. Evil!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…and never will.

A/N: Wow, last chappi! I'm finally done. Sorry it took so long. I know I didn't update for about a bazillion years, but thanks for sticking with me. ^^;; Well, read, ENJOY, and review. ^_^ 

Chapter 5: Evil!

**The Guys' Turn**

Morning soon came, and so came a new day. The gang couldn't even count how many days passed since the switch; it was tiring and exhausting from morning 'til night. Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea after all; but then again, it _did_ work…kinda. 

Sakura woke with a tiresome expression and a groan to the sound of her alarm clock. "Kero-chan?"

"Yea, Sakura?"

"Do you think I should change Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun back? It's been…I don't even remember how many days anymore."

"Well, it's up to you; you're the Master of the Clow. But why spoil the fun?" he asked with an evil chuckle.

"Kero-chan, it's not fun, it's tiring. They get in more trouble now than they did before."

"Well, at least you can torture them by making them suffer in each other's bodies," he replied enthusiastically. 

"I don't want to make them suffer, Kero-chan. I just want them to be friends. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Well, for those two, I'd say heck yea!"

She heaved a sigh at that. "I guess I'll change them back. Not much point in it now." She perked up. "Well anyway, time to start another day of school! And for once, I'm not late." She grinned cheerily.

"Actually, you're five minutes later than usual."

"Nani?! HOEEEE!!" She instantly jumped out of bed, changed in about a second, grabbed some pancakes and ate them while rollerblading to school. _How did this happen? Why am I later than usual?? HOEE! School starts in about a minute!_

-x-

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran sat at their seats, waiting for the teacher to begin, looking anxiously at the door; was Sakura going to be absent, or was she just late again? But as always, she was late, bursting through the doors a few seconds after the bell rang.

"Late again, Kinomoto-san?" the sensei said, eyeing her. "Go get a tardy slip from the office."

"Umm, I need to use the restroom, sensei. Could Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun get it for me?" she asked innocently, though behind that innocent tone there laid a mini scheme.

"Sounds good to me," he replied, feeling better than usual.

"Oh, umm…could Tomoyo-san take me to the restroom? I seem to have forgotten which way it is…"

"I don't see why not." Everyone was surprised at that. Something really good must have happened to the 26 year old teacher.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo got up out of their seats suspiciously. _What's Sakura-chan planning? _Tomoyo thought.

As the quartet exited the classroom and closed the door behind them, Sakura smiled at the puzzled trio. 

"What's going on, Sakura-san?" Syaoran asked.

"I've decided to change you two back today," she answered genkily. 

Brilliant smiles lit up on Eriol and Syaoran's faces, brighter than the light of a thousand candles and light bulbs combined; Syaoran even having forgotten who exactly he was smiling at.

"That's wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hontoo, Sakura-san? You're not pulling our leg, right?" Eriol asked, making sure this was not just a sad joke.

"Really. So stand still, you two." As she summoned her Clow key, an incantation was worded. "Change Card! Switch Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun back!"

Tomoyo watched in delight as she saw swirls of light and wind rise; and soon it all disappeared. But somehow, the light and wind seemed stronger to her this time…

"Did it really work?" Syaoran peeped, squinting his eyes, afraid of what he might see this time. He chanced a peek, then opened his eyes fully and saw Eriol standing in front of him. That must mean he was in his body, right? Hearing a high squeal, he adverted his attention to Tomoyo, but where was she? 

"What happened, Sakura-san? Where's Daidou—WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I-I'm a g-girl?!" he cried quite loudly. "I-I'm in Daidouji-san's body?!" He stared at his own body before him, which Tomoyo was now occupying. "S-so Daidouji-san is in my body?" His eyes darted back and forth between him and Tomoyo, heart pounding. Apparently, it wasn't sinking in very well. 

"Sakura-chan, switch us back quickly before anyone sees!" Tomoyo said.

"Quickly, before someone comes because of the loud NOISE caused by my baka descendant here," Eriol added.  

As Sakura hastily began her chant, a tall red headed figure appeared before them. "Sakura-san, please refrain from using your magic here at school," came a calm voice.

"Mizuki-sensei!" she cried, stopping her chant.

"K-kaho-san?" Eriol stuttered. "What are you doing here? Are you visiting?"

"Hello, Eriol-kun. Long time no see. Well I'm here because…well, you'll see later. Now get back to your class, you four."

"But we—" Sakura tried to explain. 

"Sakura-san, don't think that just because you possess magical powers that it makes you above the rules."

"Mizuki-sensei, I know but—" Sakura tried again.

"No buts. Now go before you get into trouble."

Defeated, the quartet turned and returned to the classroom. As they entered, Syaoran muttered, "We're already in trouble…"

The four sat in their seats, Tomoyo and Syaoran still switched. The teacher continued with his lecture with much glee, forgetting about the tardy slip.

_He seems to be in a rather good mood, _Tomoyo thought. _It seems as if he's been smitten…_

-x-

As class ended and lunch soon came, the four friends sat under the cherry blossom tree once again. 

"Sakura-san, you can switch us back now! Lets go to a secluded area," Syaoran suggested.

"Yea, lets go," agreed Tomoyo. 

When they had successfully hid behind a bush, Sakura was about to summon her staff…but her key was missing. "Ahh! Where's my key? I must've left it at our spot under the tree. I'll go get it."

"Quickly, Sakura-san," Eriol added.

"Hai."

As she ran off, Eriol examined Syaoran's body…with _his_ Tomoyo in there. He lightly touched Tomoyo/Syaoran's body's cheek with a, "Tomoyo-san? Are you really in there?"

"HIIRAGIZAWA!!! What the heck are you doing?! Get your hand off of my face!!" cried Syaoran, standing by.

While Li was bouncing about with mad cries, Tomoyo only took Eriol's hand and replied in a cheery voice, "Of course it's me, Eriol-kun. Don't worry; I'll be back to normal in a minute…unless Sakura-chan lost her key, which I doubt."

"Well in that case, calm down, descendant. It's not like I would actually want to touch you. Just the thought of it makes me shutter."

"Well then you had better stop it! Someone could see you—us! And I DO NOT want people to think I'm cheating on Sakura-san with YOU!"

"No one's gonna see. Besides, no one would think that I'd go for someone like you," Eriol retorted. 

"Nani? Who's cheating on me?" came Sakura's innocent voice.

"WAAHHHH! NO! No, nothing, Sakura-san. Just change us back, please," was Syaoran's frantic answer.

"Alright then," she said, clueless to the previous conversation. 

Just as the wind and light died down, Yamazaki came into the picture holding up one finger. "Hmm…did I just see Hiiragizawa and Li _touching _each other?" he asked, mischievous grin put in place.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE MIGHT SEE!" screamed Syaoran in Eriol's face.

"Li-san, I'm aware that you're upset, but my face does not need a shower. I just washed it this morning," was Eriol's answer.

"So you guys _were_ up to something, huh?" came Yamazaki's sly remark. "Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san, don't you feel anything at all? Your boyfriends are cheating on you—with each other!"

The three of them laughed and giggled while the two "cheating" boyfriends sweatdropped.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngg_ And that was the bell once again. Yamazaki ran off to walk with Chiharu, giving the four a chance to talk.

"Ah, well I'm glad everything's back to normal!" Syaoran signed happily.

"I agree; now I can hug Tomoyo-san as much as I want!" Eriol smiled, squeezing his one and only. She giggled as he held her from behind, burying his nose in her silky smooth hair. 

"Hey, want to go to the amusement park after school, Tomoyo-san? We never did go," Eriol suggested. "Plus, we could ride the Ferris wheel together and watch the sun set and stars rise…then we could make out up there. I've been craving your lips." A huge grin was smeared all over his precious face now.

"Eriol!" she giggled. "…well it sounds good to me. Sakura-san, Li-kun, are you guys coming with us?"

"Of course," Li piped up. "I wouldn't want to miss that with Sakura-san." 

"Hey, Eriol-kun, don't you think it's time you erased everyone's memory of what happened in the pass couple weeks—since this whole thing started?" the ever wise Tomoyo inquired.

"O yea. I'll do that right now."

"Quick, you've got about half a minute before the bell rings." 

With an incantation worded and a spell cast, the four ran to class.

.:*:.

On entering their sixth period, they heard quite a buzz from the rest of the class. 

"Rika-san, what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, there's a substitute teacher today. Our teacher got sick and had to leave. They say she's really pretty. And did you hear that our first period sensei has a crush on her? She's going to stay for a while, so he was really happy."

"Oh. That's why he was so happy this morning. Well, who's the sub?"

"We don't know yet. All we know is that—here she comes."

A few minutes late, the sub walked in. "Konnichi wa, minasan. I will be your substitute teacher for the rest of the period…"

_Kaho__-san?!_ Eriol cried in his mind.

_Mizuki__-sensei! _thought Tomoyo and Sakura.

_Her again?_ Syaoran thought dully.

"Before I begin, I'd like to remind Hiiragizawa-san and Li-san about their 4 weeks of detention, 2 weeks of cleaning duty, and 1 week of trash picking. You may serve your detention starting today, you two."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran cried.

"Is there a problem, Li-san?"

"Oh…uhh, heh heh, iie. Gomen nasai, sensei," he replied weakly, sweatdropping. "Didn't you cast a spell, Hiiragizawa?!" he whispered frantically to Eriol.

"I did, but it must not have affected her…I cast it on the building so maybe she left for lunch or something."

"Whoa, what did you guys do?" Yamazaki asked, curiosity swallowing him whole.

"Nothing," Li lied.

As the four pondered on what was just revealed and other things, class went by without much of their conscious. Mostly the thought of _so much for the amusement park_ was what occupied the four minds. The bell rang and everyone left…that is everyone but the two trouble makers and their girlfriends. "Hiiragizawa-san and Li-san, I think it fair for the two of you to serve another week of detention for disrupting the class," Kaho's calm voice resounded. "Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san, you two may leave unless you'd like detention as well."

"Hai, sensei," the two said in unison. "Bye, we'll talk to you later," they said to Eriol and Syaoran.

"Bye…" they responded dismally. 

After the door was closed, Li fought back. "We get another week's detention just because of that?! That's not fair!"

"Yea! What he said!" said Eriol. _Man, I feel so stupid talking to her like this. Well, she always thought herself to be superior to me anyway._

"Life's not fair. Deal with it," suddenly her calm voice was a bit bitter. "Now, since I know the two of you can easily handle detention, I've decided to come up with a little magical task for you to complete. And don't think it'll be easy. You two will be working side by side on this to solve it. Now start!"

As they looked down at their papers, their eyes rounded. "What the heck is this?"

"Hahahaha." Her laughter was a low noxious snicker; but it grew louder and more evil with each syllable. "Hahahahahahahaha!"

Eriol and Syaoran could only look at each other with the same expression: O_o. "AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!!!!!!"

End

A/N: So what do you think? I'm so happy I finished! ^-^ Drop a review. Thx for reading! Ja.


End file.
